Unforgettable Ecstasy
by FreeingAlys
Summary: “I wish we could stay just like this.” She mumbles, Miley nods. Liley. FOURSHOT.
1. Part One: She's The Drug

**Title: **Unforgettable Ecstasy   
**Rating: **T   
**Author: **Freeing Alys   
**Summary: **"I wish we could stay just like this." She mumbles, Miley nods. Liley. FOURSHOT. **  
Disclaimer: **DON'T OWN. Still.   
**Author's Note: **And another! I hope you enjoy, if you find a constructive way to help me through anything, let me know!

**Unforgettable Ecstasy   
PART ONE: She's The Drug **

They fell against the mattress. Lilly roamed her fingers along Miley's bare stomach. Pushing her shirt up. Miley kissed Lilly, darting her tongue in and out, softly and quickly. "Miley." Lilly discarded the shirt to a space unknown on the floor.

Miley kissed Lilly's neck, leaving the skin moist and hot. "I love you." Miley silently proclaimed as her fingers rested on Lilly's button on her pants.

Lilly smiled, kissed Miley, rested her hands on her hips. "I love you."

Miley smiled and shook her head, feeling more happy then she had ever felt before. "Lilly…" Miley breathed before kissing Lilly's ear and neck and collarbone.

"Mmmm…." Lilly closes her eyes, digs her finger nails into Miley's bare skin.

They kick back their shoes, they fall under the sheets. Miley pushes Lilly's pants down, Lilly smiles and nods her head. "Jackson…Dad…downstairs." She reminds Miley who kisses her between each word.

"I don't care." Miley mumbles discarding the stonewashed hiphuggers.

Lilly smiles, laughs and touches Miley's skin. "Good. Because I don't either." Lilly gasps out as Miley pushes her lips against her stomach. 

Lilly's shirt falls off the bed, Lilly runs her fingers through Miley's hair. Miley smiles at Lilly, discards her own jeans. They let their hands wonder along the new parts of skin, that had never been discovered before. Miley grazes her teeth against Lilly's bare skin along he shoulder, gently, softly.

Lilly groans, presses her hands against Miley's hips. Miley sucks on Lilly's skin, leaving small marks along her peach colored skin. "Miley! Lilly! Dinner in five!" Robby Ray's voice cracks through the door and Miley lifts her head up quickly.

"Dammit, I forgot." She breaths and Lilly nods her head.

"I told you." She mumbled. Miley laughs, sits up.

Lilly nods her head, followed Miley's lead as sits up, breathless. "Shut up." Miley warns as she slids off her bed, only in her underwear.

"No way." Lilly jokes, leaning against Miley's headboard. "I wish we could stay just like this." She mumbles. Miley glances at her, nods her head and moves her hands along Lily's legs.

"Me too. Everything would be so much better, if we didn't have to face the world." Miley muses, Lilly nods.

"I know." Lilly agrees and Miley stands.

Lilly smiles as she watches her girlfriend, loving the way her body moves swiftly along her room. "We should go. They will get suspious." Miley says, Lilly groans. Lilly hates it when Miley is too right.

"Fine." Lilly complies, stands off the bed, quickly dresses. "Tonight though, promise?" Lilly asks, wrapping her arms around Miley's thin waist.

"Sure thing babe." Miley mumbles loving the touch of Lilly on her. It works, it's perfect.

"Good. Now let's go eat! I'm so hungry." Lilly jokes, laughs an Miley nods her head loving her girlfriend.

"Yeah, let's." Miley agrees, Lilly grabs her hand and pulls Miley.

Miley smiles as they race out the door, feeling elated, above it all. She couldn't help but love Lilly. Her own drug, her substance abuse.


	2. Part Two: Pushing The Limitations

**Title:**Unforgettable Ecstasy  
**Rating:**T  
**Author:**Freeing Alys  
**Summary:**"I wish we could stay just like this." She mumbles, Miley nods. Liley. FOURSHOT.  
**Disclaimer:**DON'T OWN. Still.  
**Author's Note: **And another! I just cannot get off this Liley kick….I hope you enjoy.

**Unforgettable Ecstasy  
PART TWO: Pressing The Limitations**

Miley runs her fingers through Lilly's hair. She notes how soft it is, she loves the smell of the blond locks. A mixture of Lilly's shampoo, hairspray and mouse. "This is nice." Lilly mumbles rolling on her side to stare at Miley.

Miley smiles, nods her head. "I know." She agrees and plants a kiss on Lilly's lips.

Lilly moans into the kiss and runs her fingers along Miley's neck, on the bare skin. "Let's just not move." Miley suggests after she pulls away from the kiss, a smile on her face.

"I wish…but we have plans with Oliver, and we have homework. Finals." Lilly mumbles taking in Miley's lips with her eyes.

Miley groans, rolls on her back. "I totally forgot!" She exclaims, laughs and grunts. "This sucks."

Lilly sits up, smiles at Miley runs her fingers on her covered stomach. "I know, plus Hannah has a concert this Friday right?" Lilly asks, Miley nods.

"Yes!" Miley shakes her head, stares at Lilly. "I just want to stay here….with you." She mumbles, Lilly laughs softly.

"I know." Lilly takes Miley's hand, pulls her up off the bed. "We have to go though, Oliver is already over me about us. I don't know about you." Lilly pulls at her shirt, tugs at her hair trying to look like she hadn't been laying down all afternoon.

Miley nods, smirks as she stares at her feet. "Yeah, same here. He is catching on I think." Miley says, Lilly nods she's right. Oliver will figure out they are dating sooner or later.

"Yeah, I think so." Lilly takes Miley's hand again, Miley moans.

"No!" She pleads, Lilly shakes her head.

"Yes." Lilly states, Miley stands and follows lead.

"Fine." Miley places her hands on Lilly's hips. Lilly glancing up at Miley hungrily, Miley laughs, kisses Lilly on the lips.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"What is going on with you two?" Oliver asks, Miley and Lilly pry their gaze away from each other.

"Nothing." They say together, they laugh.

Oliver shakes his head, runs his hands through his hair. "Whatever." He says, Miley glances at Lilly, Lilly holds back a laugh.

"Let's just go to the movie." Miley says, Lilly nods in agreement.

"Let's." She says, Oliver nods his head anything other then standing in the Stewarts' living room watching his two best girlfriends make eyes at each other.

"Good." Oliver agrees, the trio marches out of the living room.

They start down the road, Miley grabs Lilly's hand. "Miley!" Lilly whispers, her eyes wide.

Miley glances at their hands, shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't care. "So what?" Miley whispers back.

"Seriously you two!" Oliver stops in his tracks, Miley and Lilly do the same. "Are you like dating or what?" Oliver jokes, he laughs.

Miley's eyes go wide, Lilly sheaks her head. "Oliver…" Miley mumbles.

Oliver shakes his head, he laughs. "I was joking." He protests.

"We are." Lilly says, she stares at Miley, Miley smiles.

"What?" Oliver asks, his eyes wide and confused.

"We are." Miley repeats, Lilly nods.

"What?" Oliver repeats, Miley rolls her eyes.

"We. Are. Dating." Lilly tries, punches Oliver's shoulder. "Doughnut."

"WHAT?" Oliver yells, looking bewildered.

Miley turns to Lilly, kisses her on the lips. "Dating." She glances at Oliver, shrugs her shoulders. "Take it or leave it bud." She mumbles.

Oliver laughs, shakes his head. "You know I love you two." He says, Miley nods, Lilly laughs.

"Good. Now, can we watch this stupid movie or what?" Lilly asks, Oliver nods, Miley shakes her head.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"You promised! You promised tonight!" Lilly quietly begs, Miley marches for Lilly's bedroom door.

"I know…" Miley sighs, props her hands on her hips. She doesn't want to leave Lilly, ever.

"Stay." Lilly pleads Miley steps towards her, unable to control herself.

"Fine." Miley agrees, Lilly kisses her.

"Thank you!" She mumbles, plants a trail of kisses on Miley neck.

Miley closes her eyes, they fall on Lilly's bed. Miley kisses Lilly's lips, Lilly slides her fingers down Miley's back. "Lillian, you forgot…."

Lilly sighs, Miley jumps off Lilly's bed. "Mom!" Lilly yells, upset.

Mrs. Truscott pauses, frozen at her daughter's door. Miley runs her hands through her hair, she weakly smiles at her best friend/girlfriend's Mother. "Mrs. Truscott…" She mumbles apologetically.

"Lilly you forgot to rinse your dishes." The door shuts silently.

"Shit." Lilly shakes her head, Miley stares unsure of what to do.

"That was…" Miley doesn't finish, she sighs.

"I can't go down there." Lilly laughs, shakes her head.

Miley sits next to Lilly realizing they are getting messy, sloppy, they are pushing the limits.


End file.
